Duncan
Coverage thumb|left|216pxIn Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, Duncan was the seventh camper to arrive. He was annoyed that the place isn't what he was told it would be, and angrily said that he doesn't like surprises, to which Chris says that Duncan's parole officer already told him that, and that he also told him to give him a call any time to send Duncan back to Juvie. After that, Duncan accepts the place. Duncan walks past Heather and flirts with her, saying that he'll meet her by the campfire. Heather rejects him, telling him to drop dead. Upon Noah's arrival, Duncan quickly gets into a conflict with him. Later, Duncan also threatens Harold, which marks the start of their conflict. He tried to flirt with Heather a second time, but she completely rejected it. Duncan is placed on the Killer Bass team. He shows his tough side on many occasions, such as bothering a deer and killing a cockroach by slicing it in half with an axe, to which everyone seemed impressed by. In Not So Happy Campers - Part 2, the contestants had to jump off the cliff. Duncan did not want to jump at first, but later does so in a relaxed manner, showing not the slightest hint of fear. The Killer Bass lose the first challenge, so they have to move their hot-tub gear themselves. Duncan does so by kicking it constantly. Duncan mocks Courtney by calling her "cyclops," as her eye is swollen. He later gets into a fight over a hammer with Tyler. The Killer Bass end up losing and have to vote someone off. Duncan says he wants to vote off either Courtney or DJ as they're the only ones with the chicken hats on. He then adds that if they should have to lift a truck, he likes the odds with DJ, which annoys Courtney. Duncan then goes off to take a nap. At the Campfire Ceremony, Duncan tells Ezekiel he has a lot to learn about the real world. Duncan gets his marshmallow second to last. Total Drama World Tour thumb|left|199pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Duncan is the second person to step out of the bus, after Courtney. Duncan gets involved in Heather and Gwen's argument, making a rude comment about Heather's hair extensions. Gwen then laughs at this and Duncan smirks at her, much to Courtney's displeasure. Once the contestants are inside the jet, Duncan states that "girls" and "little birdies" sing, but "Duncans do not sing.” During Come Fly With Us, Duncan doesn't sing at all until the end, after Courtney pleads for him to sing, not wanting him to be sent home for not singing. In Egypt, Duncan at first forms a pair with Courtney. However, after noticing that Gwen is having trouble climbing the pyramid by herself, Duncan invites her to join his team. Throughout this episode, Duncan is fairly annoyed with Courtney and Gwen's arguments. Once his team makes it to the top of the pyramid, the trio starts bickering, and Chris shouts at them to get down, as it's time for another musical number. Duncan finally snaps and runs down the pyramid, dragging Courtney and Gwen along with him. Duncan tells off Chris, telling him that he quits and then leaves, saying that he'll be inside the plane waiting for a ride home, much to Courtney and Gwen's shock. thumb|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2 Duncan was mentioned by Gwen and Courtney due to him quitting. Then, he is seen in the winner's section humming'' Come Fly With Us,'' while enjoying a beverage. Chris enters and is about to ask if he was singing when Duncan quickly replies that he wasn't. Then, Chris tells him that he can hear him singing, but Duncan then quickly denies it and goes back to drinking his beverage. Later at the boarding ceremony, after Ezekiel is officially voted off, Chris tells Duncan he has to jump out of the plane as well. Duncan quickly replies that Chris has to give him a ride home. Chris says that they're going the other way, so he has to jump. He then promptly pushes him off the plane with a parachute. He is last seen falling straight to earth screaming, with the parachute in his hand. A deleted clip of Duncan's drop features him commenting that he no longer cares about the money, and is just happy to be out of the "pathetic" show, he then lands in a tree and dangles from it with scarabs at the bottom of the tree, much to his dismay. Duncan is then seen in the recap in the next episode landing safely. thumb|left|240pxIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Duncan is shown to have gone missing after falling somewhere in the middle of Africa. It is revealed that Chris has the entire Total Drama crew looking for him. There have been sightings of Duncan sent in by viewers of the aftermath and Total Drama. One photo shown was sent from a man in Scotland. It is a picture of Duncan's mohawk coming out of Loch Ness. Geoff and Blaineley reveal that it is only a hoax. This is a reference to the famous "Surgeon's Photo" of the Loch Ness Monster. A reference of Bigfoot footage is also shown. It is a picture of Duncan's shadow running through a forest in Sweden. He falls off a cliff and every time he hurts himself, he says a swear word which is bleeped out. This video is not confirmed to be a hoax. Geoff and Blaineley think that it may be real because the real Duncan would swear and it looked a lot like him. In Newf Kids on the Rock, Gwen, in the confessional, mentions losing last season because of her relationship, but accidentally states Duncan's name in the place of Trent's. Later in the episode, Courtney and Gwen mistake a certain rock formation they see in the distance for Duncan. Sierra thinks that they imagined the rock formation was Duncan because they miss him so much. Courtney confesses to missing him, but wonders why Gwen thought the rock was Duncan also. Gwen quickly agrees with how strange Courtney thought that was, covering up for the fact that she misses Duncan, too. In Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon, Duncan is shown to still be missing during the "Total Drama Fugitives" segment. He is first seen in Texas, using an Elvis Presley-like costume, and wig, and carrying several food items with him. He then bumps into a person, which causes Duncan to drop his food, and make his wig fall off causing Duncan to flee. Geoff doesn't believe it's him though, because he doesn't think Duncan would ever wear a jumpsuit. Another clip is then shown of Duncan in Italy, dressed as a monk. Another monk walks past him, and Duncan subsequently trips him, making the monk fall off a small cliff into water below, as Duncan laughs. thumb|234pxIn I See London..., Duncan is mentioned by Courtney in Changing Guard Mix saying that "he will freak" if she strips down the guard. Later, Duncan returns after Gwen and Courtney capture him from a concert where he appears to be singing or playing music in a Punk Rock club. Upon discovering he is back on the plane, Duncan quickly looks for an exit, but Chris stops him, revealing that the whole challenge was a plan to drag Duncan back and force him to fulfill his contract. Chris then puts him on Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, as a "consolation prize" for them. Afterwards, Courtney is seen telling Duncan to not abandon her again, which Duncan is annoyed by. Courtney then admits that she was just worried and hugs Duncan. Gwen then comes out of the lavatory confessional and sees them hugging. Duncan looks over Courtney's shoulder and, upon seeing Gwen, tells Gwen that every time he ran from the police, he thought of her, managing to pass this off as a compliment to Courtney instead. Duncan then accidentally bursts into Gwen's confessional, since the door's lock was apparently broken by Chris. After some brief friendly banter, the two kiss before Chris signs off the show with Tyler accidentally walking in on them and staring at them in shock. In Greece's Pieces, Duncan is majorly concerned and angry that Tyler knows about him and Gwen kissing. Chris also made a new rule: Every time Duncan talks instead of singing, he gets hit by Chef Hatchet with a towel. Duncan later faces off against Gwen in the first challenge, to retrieve a gold medal off of a boar, although it was only the bear dressed up like a boar. While Duncan and Gwen are doing the challenge, they sing Greek Mix; at the end of the song Duncan is attacked by the Bear, causing him to lose the challenge. When Duncan is able to return, Tyler has already told everybody about his and Gwen's kiss in the confessional. Then he makes fun of Cody's outfit, and Cody punches him. Duncan's team loses, which leads them to a false elimination causing an intern to be sent home. thumb|left|212pxIn The EX-Files, it is shown in a flashback that Courtney throws spaghetti at Duncan and kicks him in the groin when she breaks up with him. Duncan is then seen with a black eye in economy class during the rest of the episode. He still flirts with Gwen, much to Courtney's annoyance, so Courtney, under the idea created by Alejandro, starts to flirt with Tyler to get him jealous. When the jet is near to crash, he sees Alejandro's hypnosis work on Owen, making him impressed and owing five dollars to Alejandro. At the challenge, where they have to get into Area 51 base and take alien artifact intact, Duncan makes a plan to trespass the laser zone by throwing rocks and avoiding the laser beams. Inside the base, Gwen and Duncan bump into each other again and talk about their kiss. After Gwen expresses her worries about being the new villain in her team, she expresses her worries about Duncan's reaction to Courtney's flirting with Tyler, to which Duncan responds with another kiss, with him popping up his leg. They decide then to try a relationship without pressure and still being in competition against each other, to which Duncan agrees, and says that's the reason why he likes her. When reuniting with his team, Duncan negotiates with Alejandro his immunity in exchange for his help, to which he agrees. He then proceeds to smash Tyler's alien on his face with a punch, and then tries to pull of the alien from Alejandro's face. When Owen gets free and isn't helping, Alejandro activates the suggestion and Owen begins to sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" with a wedgie over his head, for Duncan's total fun. In the end, his team loses due to Tyler getting caught by a land mine and killing the alien and their chances of winning. He remains safe because Tyler gets the votes for losing the challenge and getting his favor from Alejandro. He and Alejandro are seeing smiling when Courtney swears revenge and Owen's trigger activates once more.thumb|280px y the events of Picnic at Hanging Dork, Duncan learns about Alejandro scoring with Bridgette and Leshawna, being impressed by the fact that he is not the only one to get two girls on the show. Then Alejandro makes a plan with Duncan to mess with Courtney's head, where Alejandro starts flirting with her and Duncan pretends to be jealous. After seeing Alejandro hitting on Courtney, Heather becomes suspicious and counters by flirting with Duncan, causing Alejandro to be jealous (in denial, but soon starts doubting) and Gwen too. During the race, Duncan loses control of his emu after Cody hits him by the side "accidentally,” and ends up fighting with a boxing kangaroo. Duncan finally makes it to the goal, covered in snot from the kangaroo's bag. Continuing with the plan, now that Courtney flirts back at Alejandro, Duncan starts pretending to cry over this, even fooling Gwen and making her even more insecure about their relationship. Eventually Owen arrives and they catch up with finding sheep. Alejandro and Duncan win more time attaching Cody's bungee cable to a dingo, which leads Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot into winning by finding the sheep with the team's logo. However, Duncan discovers that the plan backfired, since he never thought of the possibility they would eliminate Gwen instead of Courtney, which happens indeed. In Sweden Sour, Duncan is in first class talking to Owen, when Owen tells him that Noah said not to trust Alejandro. Duncan then persuades Owen to do what Noah would want by helping him eliminate Alejandro. Courtney demands an apology from Duncan, but he ignores her, angering her. Duncan helps his team win by building a boat. He talks like a pirate for Owen, trying to keep his trust. Duncan helps Owen win the challenge for their team by firing Owen out of their team's cannon. He is later seen in first class, carving a picture of Gwen into the side of a chair's armrest. He was briefly mentioned in Aftermath Aftermayhem. A question about his band was asked in order to see if Beth would get a second chance at Total Drama World Tour. The question was about the name of Duncan's London band, to which the answer was "Der Schnitzel Kickers." thumb|left|204pxIn Niagara Brawls, Duncan is dropped from the plane while asleep, but manages to get in a swan boat and is saved from a waterfall by Sierra. Shortly after, the teams are disbanded and Alejandro wishes him and Owen good luck (with Duncan still wanting to vote him out).When it is mentioned that somebody will return to the game, he agrees with Cody that getting Gwen back would be awesome (much to Courtney's dislike), only to be disappointed its Blaineley. During the first part of challenge, Duncan is paired with Courtney to be his "wife," both of them disliking the result. During the second part of the challenge, Duncan has to guide Courtney to her wedding dress, but instead goofs off and leads her into the obstacles (until Alejandro jumps in and leads her to the dress). During the last part of the challenge, Alejandro makes a pact with Duncan to vote off Owen in exchange for him picking the victim next time. Wanting to get rid of Courtney, Duncan agrees (but says he was faking being suckered in). Duncan quickly carries Courtney across the Niagara Falls, answers all the questions and wins invincibility (along with Courtney). At elimination, Duncan helps Alejandro vote Owen off. He says bye to Owen before Owen leaves. In Chinese Fake-Out, Duncan is shown to be continuing his alliance with Alejandro, but disagrees with him whenever Alejandro suggests helping Courtney. On the Great Wall, Duncan races on a bike against Alejandro, who is on a skateboard. The two arrive to the finish line at the same time. He makes it to the eating challenge, but has a tough time despite doing well in the last eating challenge. Eventually, he loses the challenge and sits next to the other losers. He sees Courtney eating, even though she is eliminated, and surprisingly questioned how she could eat while watching the others eat the gross food at the same time. His and Heather's suspicions grow later on, and they discover she is cheating. thumb|224pxAlejandro notes how happy Duncan is in African Lying Safari. Duncan explains that "It's like all of my troubles were pushed out of a plane"(referring to Courtney's elimination), and makes fun of Heather and Alejandro's obvious attraction towards each other. He believes soccer is a wimpy sport and prefers to break his gourd with a bat. Duncan suggests that it is better to hunt as a group and works with Alejandro. He and Alejandro accidentally tranquilize Heather and Sierra, while they do the same in return. Eventually, Alejandro and Heather trick him into being attacked by Ezekiel. At the Barf Bag Ceremony, Duncan is voted off, receiving votes from Heather and Alejandro. A deleted clip features him cheering as he parachutes down to the ground, delighted that he had finally left the game again and tells Gwen that he will be seeing her soon. However, he then lands in the middle of in quick sand, right next to a lion, causing him to cringe in horror as the parachute flops over him. In Rapa Phooey! Duncan in cabet heat for Cody, he not agrated becols a Gwen. thumb|left|206pxIn Hawaiian Style, Duncan is the last of the three contestants introduced, and is the only one not to land on his feet when pushed on screen. He comments on Ezekiel being a "Total Drama Cockroach" over Heather. When the teams are revealed, Duncan gives Blaineley a Team Heather pennant. Although he doesn't reveal his own pennant, he stands next to Team Cody, implying he sides with him over Heather or Alejandro. In the exclusive clip, Duncan is seen relaxing with Gwen while Courtney continues to sing a song to express her hatred for them. Duncan eventually gets fed up and threw a sandal at her. He and Gwen then smile at each other and then share a kiss. In Hawaiian Punch, he comments on how he is glad to be out of the game during the tie-breaker between Cody and Alejandro. He seems disappointed when Alejandro wins. He is seen running with the other contestants down the volcano as it is erupting. He is also seen laughing with the other contestants, when Chris' boat sinks after Ezekiel crashes into it, and is later seen swimming away from the island. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island In Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, Duncan appears on the yacht with his fellow veterans. He and Gwen are making out passionately while DJ, Harold, and Leshawna dance nearby.thumb|194px Duncan still owes Chris camera time for quitting last season, and was caught in order to demonstrate the challenge in Grand Chef Auto. However, Duncan runs away once Chef unties him. As revenge for Chris using his kitchen as the site for the challenge, Chef later points the newcomers to paint Mt. Chrismore, and he blames it on Duncan. At the end of the episode, Duncan returns and blows up Mt. Chrismore while laughing maniacally. Total Drama All-Stars thumb|left|204pxDuncan is one of the all-stars chosen to return to the competition in Heroes vs. Villains. Once he arrives, he is put on the Villainous Vultures alongside his girlfriend Gwen, much to her chagrin. Although he affirms her that "being bad is cool," she still does not approve of her placing on the villains team. Later, while walking through the woods on their way to the cliff for the season's first challenge, Duncan glares back at Courtney once he catches her looking at Gwen, but Courtney does not react to this, confusing Duncan. The Vultures later win the challenge, mainly thanks to Alejandro's unexpected return, and Duncan is exempt from elimination. In Evil Dread, Duncan enjoys the treatment he received at the McLean Spa Hotel and over hears Jo and Scott discuss about voting off Lightning. During the challenge, Duncan tries to help his team out during the challenge, but they lost because of Lightning miscounting the pieces. Later at the elimination ceremony, he earns the first marshmallow of the night. Audition tape thumb|182pxView this video for Duncan's audition tape. Duncan talks about his qualities while climbing down the wall of the juvenile hall he was staying at. But as soon as he hits the ground, he gets hit by a search light, the alarm goes off and guard dogs are heard about to approach him. Duncan then says it's been nice chatting, but he's gotta run, he then runs off into the dark. It is unknown how he was able to video tape himself climbing down the wall and then zoomed out picture to when he is caught by the guards, though it may be possible that he actually used the security cameras to film the video. Video Log thumb|leftDuncan's parents and his parole officer send him a video log just like the other campers in the Final Five of how much they miss them. His parents tell him that they love him despite the fact that he got arrested for the "Happy Nude Year Stunt,” for selling his father's hairpiece as pets, or for the pool party at City Hall fountain. Soon his parents bicker between them until his parole officer inquires about the pool party. It ends with his father telling him to win the money for his lawyer; as he'll need it. Needing a good chance of freedom may indeed be Duncan's reason for needing money in the first place. Camp TV thumb|leftthumb|100pxDuncan was one of the campers who appeared in the prototype of the current series; Camp TV. He was also one of the main characters of the show, as he appears in nearly every scene of the promo and the promotional art. Like his current character, he was a crook from Juvenile Hall who bullied everyone on the island. However, despite his bullying, he seemed to be close friends with Tyler; the two were in a canoe giving each other a high-five before discovering Duncan appears to be friends with Gwen, as she has her hand on his shoulder and is smiling in the promotional art. Duncan was one of the few campers to go practically unchanged in his design, the only difference being in his facial expressions. However, Duncan is one of the few characters who had an even older draft design that looks completely different from his second and current design. The only known evidence that this was Duncan's first design is a File sheet which displays the original versions of the campers and their designated names. This design appears in the promo and is seen with Harold and Beth, but it is instead used as Cody's. This design has since been recycled into one of the interns. Trivia *The only episodes of the first three seasons where Duncan did not appear, did not have any lines, and was not mentioned in any way are: Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Broadway, Baby!, Slap Slap Revolution, The Am-AH-Zon Race, Can't Help Falling in Louvre, Jamaica Me Sweat, and Awwwwww, Drumheller. *Ironically, while Duncan won one season, he was the first person eliminated from the next season (although it can be argued that Ezekiel was eliminated first because Duncan quit). However, Duncan returned halfway through the season he was eliminated first in, reaching the Final Five for the third time in a row. *As a result, Duncan currently holds the record for the character who went the longest in the series before an episode finally came along in which he did not appear, did not have any lines, and was not referred to in any way, as he appeared in every episode of the first two seasons, and had appearances in the first three episodes of Total Drama World Tour. Thus, he appeared in a total of fifty five episodes before finally not appearing. *Duncan also kisses Gwen multiple times. The first time being in I See London.... *He had to return to Total Drama World Tour to achieve this, however. *Total Drama World Tour is the only season where Duncan and Owen do not make it to the final four. Gallery Det.png Duncancold.png Tdri recap duncan 174x252.png Badge002.PNG ''' Total Drama Island' Tdi09.png|Duncan in the Opening Secuenses. Duncan arribe.png|Duncan doesn't like surprises. Noname.jpg|Duncan arrives at Camp Wawanakwa. DuncanPierceNoah.PNG|Duncan threatens to pierce Noah's lip. Duncan Axe.png|Duncan arrives with an axe. 1Unhappy35.png|Duncan after he kills a cockroach with an axe. 2Unhappy11.png|Duncan jumps with no response. YouNeedToLearnAlot.png|Duncan tells Ezekiel that he's "got a lot to learn about the real world.” Basic14.png|Leshawna and Duncan start Chef's obstacle course. Secrets.jpg|Leshawna tells Duncan to vote for Heather or Trent. DuncanArmWrestleLeShawna.png|Duncan and Leshawna arm-wrestle to determine who eats the food. Shawniefeedsduncan.png|Leshawna force feeds Duncan, despite his protests to slow down. TBTTA- Duncan LeShawna on the lake.png|Duncan and Leshawna in their canoe. Beaten up.png|Leshawna prepares to beat up Duncan after he insults her weight. Scared in fear.png|Woolly beavers attack Duncan and Leshawna. ChrisBrainDamage.png|A groggy Chris announces Duncan and Leshawna as the winners of the final challenge. Glare From the Buffet.png|Ezekiel, along with Courtney, Duncan, Noah, and Izzy, initially rejects the challenge. ' Total Drama Action' LaughAboutAllianceIdea.png|Leshawna mentions an alliance with Harold, and Duncan refuses in laughter. LeShawnaDuncanAttack!.png|Being the only two that weren't sick at the time, Duncan and Leshawna. TDA Ep. 11 (LeShawna and Duncan).jpg|Duncan brings up Leshawna's tricky way of winning the reward. Duncan&Beth.png|Leshawna compares Duncan and Beth. Harold-Duncan-glare.jpg|Harold and Duncan glare at each other over Leshawna's protests. Duncan-safe.jpg|Leshawna is shocked to not receive the final Gilded Chris Award, . ' Total Drama World Tour' Dxcinaboat-1-.png|Duncan riding with Courtney. Tdwt1-1-.png|Courtney and Duncan walking out of the bus. DuncansDoNotSing-1-.png|"Duncans do not sing!"- Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1 637px-CFWU-9-1-.png|Duncan sing in Come Fly With Us. GDCFWU-1-.png|Duncan and Gwen refuse to sing in Come Fly With Us. EatItMcLean-1-.png|Duncan angrily tells Chris off and quits the show. DuncanHumCFWU-1-.png|Duncan hums Come Fly With Us, while waiting in the plane. 20101221020259!Chris pushes Duncan-1-.png|Duncan being pushed off the plane by Chris. Duncanfall-1-.png|Chris pushes Duncan from the plane in Egypt. TDWTAftermathDuncanGoneMissing-1-.png|Duncan has apparently gone missing since quitting Total Drama World Tour and was heard to be sighted in Loch Ness. DuncanSightingInForest-1-.png|One of Duncan's sightings in Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water. TDWTAftermathDuncanGoneMissing002-1-.png|Another Duncan sighting. DuncanRock1.png|Courtney and Gwen think they see Duncan... Cdgls.png|...but it was only a rock formation. ZekeDuncan.png|Duncan, along with Ezekiel, is wanted as a Total Drama Fugitive. De5.png|A young viewer sees what appears to be Duncan in Texas, USA. Dea.png|Duncan is brought back to the plane in I See London..., and is forced to compete again. Dxgk.png|Duncan and Gwen's first kiss. DuncanSmiling.jpg|Duncan gives Gwen a flirty smile. OohATowel.PNG|Duncan mocks the concept of Chris's punishment. 66-3.png|Duncan is hit by Chef every time he talks instead of sings. I know what you're thinking.png|Duncan sing in Greek Mix. Duncan getting beat up.png|Duncan after getting punched by the bear. Codypunchs.png|Duncan is knocked out by Cody. WatchingOwen.PNG|Duncan tries to get the alien away from Alejandro. DuncanGwenKiss2.png|Duncan kisses Gwen. Duncan&AlOwenCarry.JPG|Duncan and Alejandro have to carry Owen after he faints. Australia duncan emu.png|Duncan struggles with riding his emu. 68-3.png|Duncan is attacked by an angry kangaroo. Australia kangaroo pwns duncan.png|Duncan is kicked by the kangaroo. Australia kangaroo brings duncan to end.png|The kangaroo brings Duncan to the end of the challenge. Song20 05.jpg|Duncan sing in We Built Gwen's Face. CodyScaresMe.png|Duncan is excited to see if Gwen returns. Linee6.png|Courtney and Duncan in Blainerific. SunshineySelf.jpg|Duncan and Courtney argue in Niagara Falls. IMG 0926.png|Duncan, Courtney and Blaineley waiting for Chris to explain the challenge. DuncanAlejandroRocketPowerMoment.PNG|Duncan and Alejandro race across the Great Wall. ChrisPeeksFromWall.PNG|Duncan and Alejandro fight over who won, but Chris tells them there's no prize for winning. Duncan DYNAMO.png|Duncan after hitting an explosive. IMG 0936.png|Duncan riding a bike up the Great Wall of China in Chinese Fake-Out. Total drama world tour episode 20chienese fake out part 2 1 0001.jpg|"If it's Courtney, tell her she's a loser."'' - Duncan Cline11.png|Duncan sing in A Chinese Lesson AleHeatherDunknife.PNG|Duncan, Alejandro and Heather in economy class after losing the challenge in Chinese Fake-Out. African Lying Safari -- Dunkiinnn.PNG|Duncan is hit by a soccer ball, courtesy of Chris. EwWhatHappenedToDuncan.png|Duncan gets hit by two soccer balls. ALS- Duncan Challenge One.png|Duncan gets hit by a tranquilizer ball. GiggityGiggity.PNG|Duncan and Alejandro escape the quicksand. 73-8.png|Duncan and Alejandro search for Ezekiel. DuncanTranqued.jpg|Duncan gets hit by a tranquilizer ball. Tranquilizedzekeduncan.png|Duncan and Ezekiel after being tranquilized. Africa duncan eliminated.png|Duncan is eliminated for a second time. Happyduncan.png|Duncan is happy because he's not in the season anymore. 400px-LionD.png|Duncan faces a lion. RP - Cody 2.JPG|Duncan 's carved head. Gd2.jpg|Duncan and Gwen in Hawaiian Style. Surfing Suicide Mission.PNG|Duncan gives Harold permission to volunteer for the challenge. GwuncanRelax.png|Gwen and Duncan in a Polish clip in Hawaiian Style. GwuncanBeachKiss.png|Duncan and Gwen kiss for a third time. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Oldcontestants1HD.png|Duncan and Gwen making out. Cameoduncan09tdr.png|Duncan is brought onto the island. 78568567585.png|Chef unties Duncan... Cameo09.png|...but he escapes instead of demonstrating the challenge. 425682 323815261008885 478506218 n.jpg|Duncan in Grand Chef Auto. Detrucion7.8.png|Duncan blows up Mount Chrismore. Destruction1.7.png|Duncan tells them that it wasn't him, and pushes a button. ''' Total Drama All-Stars''' Crazycit.png|Duncan, Gwen and Courtney in the theme song. HVV 1.png|Duncan is ready for the season. Duncan confessional.png|Duncan in the Coffesional. CARE1008261300001765 002 1280x720 (1).png|Duncan, after being pushed into the lake. Duncan jo.png|Duncan celebrates his team's victory. TDAS Peanut Gallery.png|Duncan in the Peanut Gallery. D&A-Loser.png|Duncan and Alejandro in the loser cabin. Villainsgo.png|The Villains start searching for their weapons. Duncan Duncan Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot. Categoría:Cameo Categoría:Total Drama All Stars contestants Categoría:Villainous Vultures Categoría:Total Drama All Stars Contestants